10 songs
by siesna
Summary: 10 mini one-shots sobre los Merodeadores basados en 10 canciones de los Beatles. La pareja principal es Sirius/Remus aunque también habrá algo de James/Lily.
1. Hold my hand

**Advertencia:** Es una serie de 10 mini one-shots, sin orden alguno para la comunidad retos_a_lacarta de livejorunal. La tabla se llama 'The Beatles' Así que todos los one-shots tendrán relación con 10 canciónes de ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de J. y no hago esto con la intención de ganar dinero alguno, sólo para divertirme.

* * *

**Song 4. I wanna hold your hand **

Como cada tarde Remus Lupin llega a su habitación en Gryffindor y se deja caer suavemente sobre su cama. Coge el libro de encima de su mesita de noche y lee. Lee unos diez minutos, un cuarto de hora tal vez. Y cuando puede lee una hora entera.

Aunque no es que siempre tenga tanto tiempo. En su cabeza tiene alarmas que le avisan de otras cosas que requieren su atención, como los deberes, estudiar, devolver libros a la biblioteca y coger otros o ayudar a Peter con los deberes. Eso cuando no tiene que hacer de niñera de Sirius.

No es que le moleste en absoluto cuidar de Sirius, porque se lo pasa bien con él y le gusta su compañía. Pero Remus opina que tendría que saber anteponer los deberes a Sirius, aunque sabe que por mucho que se repita cada tarde que _hoy no voy a ceder, hoy terminaré los deberes y no tendré que levantarme mañana temprano para terminarlos_ siempre termina cediendo y madrugando.

Esos madrugones son los causantes de las prominentes ojeras en sus ojos, aunque Sirius asegura que eso no son ojeras sino _pequeñas manchas de nacimiento de las que no tiene que preocuparse porque le favorecen_, ya claro. De todo eso, lo que menos se cree es que le favorezcan.

—¡Remus Lupin!_—_ Da un salto y el libro cae al suelo mientras levanta la cabeza y ve a Sirius en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo fijamente. _—_¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí encerrado con el día tan soleado que hace?

Sirius siempre hace eso. Cuando es primavera viene a echarlo, sea como sea, de la habitación. Dice que no es sano que no le de el sol y esté siempre tan pálido, que ligaría más si estuviera más moreno. Aunque personalmente, no le molesta.

—Leo, Sirius_—_. Remus contesta cogiendo el libro del suelo y abriéndolo de nuevo por la página que estaba leyendo antes de que entrara Sirius. _—_Pero tienes razón, con el día que hace, mejor voy fuera_—_. Sirius sonríe triunfante al verle cerrar el libro. _—_A leer bajo un árbol_—_. Y a Sirius se le borra la sonrisa.

Y Remus sonríe mientras baja las escaleras de su dormitorio seguido de Sirius y sus quejas de _¡venga Lunático! Siempre estás leyendo, ¿por qué no hacemos algo divertido? ¡deja ya esos jodidos libros!_ Y la queja favorita de Remus, _¡Nunca me haces caso, Lunático! _Cuando la oye no puede evitar pararse a medio camino y girarse hacia el pelinegro.

—No, Sirius. Ya sabes que _odio_ hacerte caso y _nunca_ paso las tardes contigo porque me aburres y me estresas_—_. Disfruta viendo la cara de dolor falso que pone su amigo ante sus palabras, porque sabe que en cuanto Remus suspire, de sus labios lobunos saldrá su frase favorita. Y Remus suspira. _—_Venga Canuto, dime qué sorpresa me tenías preparada para que no hiciera los deberes hoy tampoco.

Sirius no puede más que sonreír y empezar a andar delante de Remus mientras describe las palabras de su amigo como _música para mis oídos, Lunático, ¡música!_ Lupin sonríe vencido y escucha a su amigo empezar a cantar alguna canción que luego afirmará que no le gusta.

La identifica cuando empieza a cantar el estribillo y se sobresalta cuando Sirius le coge la mano, se arrodilla ante él y canta, _para él._

—_And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand, now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand—_. El maldito sonríe ante la cara de sorpresa de Remus y declara la canción como suya, de Remus y de él. De Lupin y Black. Del lobo y el perro. De Lunático y Canuto. De Moony y Padfoot. De ellos. Porque los dos saben que nunca van a soltarse, pase lo que pase.

Remus sonríe y decide que desde ese momento, le gustan más los Beatles.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer one-shot ;) a medida que los vaya haciendo subiré los siguientes.

siesna.


	2. What do you need?

**1. All You Need Is Love**

—¡Vamos Remus! ¿Por qué no me lo dejas? ¡Sólo quiero coger la idea principal! — Cuando Sirius Black llamaba a Remus Lupin por su nombre significaba que estaba hablando en serio. Y eso Remus Lupin lo sabía muy bien.

—Porque no. No te lo voy a dejar Black, y sabes de sobras porqué—. Igual que cuando Remus Lupin llamaba a Sirius Black por su apellido significaba que estaba hablando _muy_ en serio. Y eso Sirius Black lo sabía muy bien.

—¡Que copiara una vez tu trabajo entero no es motivo Lupin! Además no fue para tanto, ni me pillaron y ¡eso fue hace cuatro años Lupin! ¡Deja de ser tan rencoroso joder!—. Aunque cuando Sirius le llamaba _Lupin_ significaba que se estaba cabreando de verdad.

—Sabes de sobras que _ese_ no es el motivo Black, a ver si piensas un poco antes de decir lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, se fue.

—¡Vete a la mierda Lupin! ¡No te necesito, puedo hacer el trabajo yo solo! — Ese fue su último intento desesperado para que su amigo regresara y le dejara el trabajo. Aunque como ya sabía, fracasó.

Frustrado, se sentó en _su_ sillón enfrente del fuego y pasándose una mano por la frente y apartándose un poco el flequillo, se dispuso a hacer el trabajo para Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. No era que no pudiera hacerlo él solo, sencillamente era que sabía que si Remus le dejaba su trabajo para coger las ideas principales no se iba a dejar nada y podría conseguir la nota necesaria para que le retiraran el castigo, un excelente.

Cierto que podía conseguirlo él solo, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo_,_ _le daba mucho palo pensar_.

Suspiró y se echó atrás en el sillón. Sabía que Remus estaba molesto, lo había visto en sus ojos. Odiaba hacer cabrear a sus amigos, pero aún odiaba _más_ hacer cabrear a Remus. No podía soportar ver esos ojos dorados y brillantes un poco más apagados _por su culpa_.

Sus ojos, dorados y brillantes tenían algo. Algo que hacía que Sirius nunca le negara nada. Algo que lo impulsaba a protegerlo ante todo. Algo que hizo que Sirius se transformara en animago. Algo que hizo que Sirius Black jurara la muerte más horrible para todo aquel que le tocara un pelo a Remus. Algo que hacía que Sirius Black, el más rebelde, obstinado y seductor de todo Hogwarts se convirtiera en el más manso, sumiso y tranquilo de todo Hogwarts con sólo sonreírle. Algo que hacía que Sirius se sintiera el peor ser del mundo mágico por haberlo hecho enfadar o entristecer, y como consecuencia se pasara el día intentando que le perdonara.

Algo que tenía embrujado a Sirius Black desde el primer día que se vieron en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Y Sirius sabía que _no_ podría hacer el trabajo u otra cosa con tranquilidad hasta que no hubiera hecho las paces con Remus. Porque si Sirius estaba bien con Remus, todo estaba bien.

Decidido subió a la habitación y diciendo _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ pudo descubrir dónde estaba su objetivo. Salió de la habitación diciendo _travesura realizada_ y se fue corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo, donde estaba Remus apoyado en un árbol, seguramente leyendo.

Sólo cuando se plantó delante suyo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada preparado para que le perdonara. Pero como siempre, decidió improvisar.

Se sentó a su lado e inclinó la cabeza para intentar ver qué leía su amigo, quien giró la cabeza y le miró con esos ojos de color miel, intensamente. Sirius vio que aún estaban un poco apagados.

—¿Qué haces Black? — _Black_. El sonido de su apellido maldito resonó en sus oídos. Aún estaba enfadado.

—Intento ver qué lees, Lunático—. Con eso Remus entendió que Sirius ya no estaba enfadado.

—_Hamlet_—. Su respuesta fue seca. Y Sirius decidió atacar de nuevo.

—Suena interesante. ¿Qué es? —. Otra respuesta cortante por parte de Remus, quien se limitó a decir que era _teatro, Black_. —¿Puedes leerme un trozo?

Ésta vez Remus suspiró y bajó el libro. Sirius sonrió.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres Black? — preguntó algo molesto por la insistencia de su amigo.

—Que me perdones—. Nunca antes se había disculpado y sabía que eso no era un _perdóname por favor_ con todas las de la ley, pero Remus sabía que eso era lo más cercano a un _lo siento, de verdad_ que oiría jamás de Sirius.

La voz firme de Sirius parecía que había hecho efecto porque los ojos dorados se abrieron y recuperaron el brillo que encantaba a Sirius.

Y cuando Remus Lupin sonrió con labios y ojos, Sirius Black entendió un poco mejor el significado de esa canción que tanto gustaba a Remus llamada _All You Need Is Love_.

Aunque Sirius no necesitaba un poco de amor, pero sí tal vez un poco de Remus Lupin y de su mirada dorada y brillante. Pero sólo un poco.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

Aquí os dejo el segundo one-shot. Espero que también os guste.

¡un beso!

siesna.

**Inuzuka00:** Gracias por comentar! :)) Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n el S/R es mi OTP pero ahora llevaba un tiempo sin escribir nada de ellos así que decidí hacer algo de ellos otra vez xd.


	3. Who loves who?

**7. She loves you**

Es viernes y aún no han discutido. A Remus le parece que ya es tradición, cada vez que se acerca la luna llena, un par de días antes discute con Sirius. Siempre. ¿Por qué? Le irrita. Porque Sirius le irrita, mucho. Sirius parece disfrutar haciéndolo enfadar dos días antes de luna llena, y Remus sigue sin entender porqué.

Las palabras _joder_ y _vete a la mierda_ no suelen estar en el vocabulario de Remus, y Sirius es el único, o casi, que se las puede sacar. Y lo que de verdad molesta a Remus es que _el maldito disfruta con ello_.

Y como hoy aún no han discutido, lo evita. Evita a Sirius porque por una vez no quiere discutir, pero parece que Sirius no ha pensado lo mismo. Ve que se está acercando a él y Remus acelera el paso, pero ya es tarde.

—¿Sabes Lunático? La próxima vez que quieras ligar y moleste, me lo dices claramente. No hace falta que simules que no pasa nada y luego no me hables en todo el día. — Sirius está molesto. Lo nota en la voz y en que no le mira. Y Sirius _siempre_ le mira cuando le habla.

Remus suspira. —Sirius eso es una chiquillada, y lo sabes. No estaba ligando con Sam, sólo hablábamos. Y no me hubiese enfadado si tuvieses más modales al saludar y no tu maravillosa ironía y tus saludos estelares de _Hola Sam, ¿cómo vamos? ¿Probando a ver si metes la polla en el culo de Remus?_ — Remus se para, mira a Sirius a los ojos, enfadado. Mira esos ojos grises que normalmente le derriten pero que de vez en cuando los odia, mucho. Por ser suyos, de él. De Sirius Black.

—Yo no... — Remus lo corta.

—No Sirius, no te atrevas a decirme que tú **no** dijiste eso ¿vale? Porque lo hiciste, y lo sabes.

—Venga ya Lunático, tío, sabes que no lo hice con mala intención. Sólo que no me gusta como te mira ese tío. — Sirius siempre a tenido claro que _no_ desearía ser enemigo de Remus, **nunca**. Porque las miradas de rabia y odio que lanza son espeluznantes, hacen que Sirius se sienta inútil y pequeño, sin fuerzas. Porque esos ojos dorados y brillantes le atraviesan sin miedo. Y si con los ojos hace eso, no quiere saber de qué es capaz con la varita.

—Pues si no te gusta como me mira, no mires y déjame en paz. Tu te follas a medio colegio y no te digo nada, déjame a mi salir con quien yo quiera, es lo justo ¿no? —Remus ya está cabreado.

—¡Pero es diferente!

—¿A si? ¿En qué? ¿En que yo me tiro a tíos y tu a tías? Vaya Black, pensaba que aceptabas mi homosexualidad. —En los ojos de Remus hay dolor, rabia y dolor. Y a Sirius le duele. —¿Sabes qué? Hazme un favor y déjame en paz.

Y se va.

Sirius corre, le sigue. Porque se siente culpable, porque Remus lo ha entendido mal, porque Remus no ha entendido _nada_.

Y lo atrapa, al final del corredor. Le coge del brazo y lo tira contra la pared, lo acorrala para que no pueda escapar y le besa.

Remus deja de forcejear, deja de hacer cualquier movimiento excepto abrir los ojos. Siente los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos, suaves, salvajes. Su lengua pidiendo permiso y entra, segura, inspeccionándole. Y Remus decide librar la batalla y libera su lengua mientras cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar. Las lenguas luchan con furia, con rabia, pidiendo perdón y perdonándose.

Se separan y ninguno se atreve a abrir los ojos. Intentan recuperar el aliento robado por la furia del beso y poco a poco los abren. Orbes doradas se encuentran con orbes grises. Sonriendo sin quererlo, por orgullo. Y finalmente son los labios los que sonríen, con sinceridad.

—Por _esto_ es por lo que no me gusta cómo te mira, Remus.

—Eres un maldito celoso, Black. — Y Remus sonríe, con ojos y labios, con todo el cuerpo. —Y aunque estés celoso eso no quita que deje de enfadarme por hablarle mal a Sam. ¿Oyes?

—Deja de aparentar que estás serio y me riñes, Lunático. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta. — Y Remus se da cuenta de que son el centro de atención de todo el vestíbulo. Y para sorpresa de Sirius, Remus le coge del brazo y mirándole a los ojos con seguridad y lujuria le dice que _si quieres continuar charlando conmigo, sígueme_ mientras se relame los labios. Sirius decide que le encanta la nueva faceta de Remus Lupin y que sí, que _with a love like that, you know you should be glad_, lo está. Y antes de seguirle, maldice a los Beatles y a sus canciones que siempre tienen razón.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

Sé que tardo mucho entre one-shot y one-shot pero es que nunca me acuerdo de actaulizar *sorry* porque tengo que hacer varios trabajos de la Uni. Pero espero que este también les guste.

Gracias a **saku-ann** por comentar :).

Un beshito!


	4. James el embrujado y Remus el listo

**3. A Hard Day's Night**

Sirius se pasa el día con James. Haciendo locuras, bromeando, planeando, descubriendo nuevos lugares del castillo donde reír, quejarse y pasar el tiempo. Sirius Black se pasa el día con James Potter porque es su mejor amigo y su hermano. Y los dos saben que lo harían todo por el otro sin necesidad de decirlo.

Pero Sirius sabe que su mejor amigo, que _su hermano_, está **embrujado** (porque para Sirius eso no es_ amor, eso es magia negra_), por esa pelirroja también conocida como Lily Evans, y ya ha desistido en intentar romper el hechizo. Y Sirius sabe que cuando James ve a Evans, deja de ser James _su hermano_ y pasa a ser James _el embrujado_.

Por eso Sirius, cuando James se transforma en _el embrujado_, se va a la biblioteca a buscar a su segundo hermano, el listo, Remus Lupin. Remus es diferente a James, es más tranquilo pero no menos travieso, y Sirius se lo pasa bien con él.

Le saca de la biblioteca a rastras y se lo lleva a los jardines. A veces cerca del campo de Quidditch, donde Sirius vuela un rato mientras Remus lee, a veces cerca del lago, donde se sientan en la orilla y Sirius le cuenta la vida en verso mientras Remus escucha, aconsejándole y opinando. A veces simplemente se van a pasear por los jardines, mientras Sirius flirtea con toda chica que se le pone delante y Remus se lo mira divertido.

Pero cuando Sirius se lo pasa mejor con Remus es, sin duda, cuando él le cuenta el plan magistral que han planeado con James y Remus rueda los ojos, suspira, le dice que _deberíais dejar de hacer eso_ mientras sonríe con labios y ojos y le dice unas pocas palabras de cómo mejorarlo. Porque entonces el plan _sí_ que es _magistral_, digno de los merodeadores.

A Sirius le encanta, sin lugar a dudas, el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo cuando él le sonríe y le dice _Eres cojonudo, Lunático, ahora el plan es perfecto._ Hace una pausa y_ ¿sabes? Si fueras tía, te llevaría a cama sin dudarlo._

Con el tiempo lo que empezó siendo una manera con la que matar el tiempo durante el cual James _su hermano_, pasaba a ser James _el embrujado_, terminó por ser una rutina diaria. Rutina en la que hubo algunos cambios como cuando Remus le decía las palabras mágicas para mejorar el plan Sirius ya no decía _si fueras tía_, ya decía _esta noche más te vale gritar fuerte, Lupin_.

Y Sirius sabe que lo haría todo, todo y todo por Remus. No sólo por las noches de sexo, aunque le motivan bastante.

Y antes de dormirse piensa _'Jodidos Beatles...'_ con una sonrisa en los labios. Porque cada noche, después del sexo, escucha su canción _A Hard Day's Night_ porque esa fue la canción que Remus le enseñó la primera vez que se besaron.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)

Otra vez, pido disculpas por la tardanza entre one-shot y one-shot x) pero la real life me tiene ocupada, pero como ahora estoy enfermita y en casa pues tengo tiempo x).

Gracias a **saku-ann **y a **alikum** por comentar. ¡Un beso para ellas! :D Y no os preocupéis que como prometí habrá 10 one-shots (aunque tarde en publicarlos xDD) :)

siesna


	5. He likes

**10. Here Comes the Sun**

A Remus le gustan muchas cosas, le gusta el chocolate, los libros, los Beatles, el Jazz, sentirse libre, el invierno, el verano, la primavera y el otoño. Le gusta el dulce y el salado, le gusta hablar con Lily de casi cualquier cosa, que James le riña por pasar tiempo con ella sin estar él presente y luego le abrace. Le gustan las bromas de James y Sirius, dormirse en el sofá esperando que le entre el sueño a altas horas de la noche y que le acompañen en sus transformaciones.

Cuando Remus despierta en la enfermería se siente horrible, roto, despedazado. Su piel aún recuerda el dolor y sus huesos aún parecen rotos. Eso lo odia. Pero le gusta que James le traiga una chocolatina cada mañana en la enfermería, cada mes, después de la transformación. Le gusta que Peter pase allí un rato cada día y le informe de deberes y demás. Le gusta que Lily pase las horas con él mientras James y Sirius entrenan, leyendo, riendo y siempre terminan hablando de lo mismo.

Lily suspira cuando Remus le menciona a _él_, a _Potter_, a _James_, y le interroga con la mirada diciéndole que debería dejar de fingir ya y darle una oportunidad al pobre de James. Lo gracioso para Lily es que lo dice como si la acosadora fuera ella, persiguiéndole a todas partes y atosigándole con la misma pregunta veinticuatro horas al día. Pero Lily sabe contraatacar y cuando menciona a_ Black_, a _Sirius_, es el turno de Remus de apartar la mirada e intentar esquivar el tema.

Después de eso, su rato de charla termina porque oyen a James gritar a los jugadores que se dirijan a las duchas y los dos saben que Sirius no tardará en llegar.

A Remus también le gusta que Sirius pase las tardes con él, contándole chistes malos, picándose con él y alardeando de las pobres chicas que aspiran a ligar con él. Le gusta que le tome el pelo preguntándole que _¿para cuando te echas novio, lunático? _Mientras jura ayudarle con sus conquistas a cambio de un beso.

A Remus le gustan muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez, pero la que más le gusta, sin duda, es besar a Sirius, porque cuando lo hace siente que todo en su vida mejora un poco. Y cuando los Beatles inundan la habitación de los cuatro chicos con _Here comes the sun_, unas mariposas se retuercen en su interior mientras Sirius entra clamando a los cuatro vientos que ya ha llegado él, Sirius Black.

A veces Remus piensa que tendría que cambiarle el nombre a la canción y ponerle _Here comes Sirius Black_, pero sólo a veces.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer :) y especialmente a **Saandraah** y a **Saku-ann** (de nuevo :P) por dedicarme unos minutos y comentar n.n

Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero ahora empiezan los examenes en la uni y estoy un poco estresada x).

Y eso es todo de momento :) espero que este one-shot también os guste y hasta el próximo! :D

siesna


	6. We'll fight for them James, for them

**8. Let it be**

James lo sabe. James sabe lo que todo el mundo sabe desde hace tiempo, igual que él. Sabe que por mucho que rían, que coman, que bromeen, que lo escondan, que eviten hablar de ello, que no lo comenten, que intenten darle la espalda, está ahí. Y va a estarlo hasta que se le ponga remedio.

Y él quiere ponerle remedio, él quiere luchar, proteger a los suyos, a Sirius, a Remus, a Peter, a Lily. Porque sabe que de todos los que corren peligro, Lily y Remus son los que más. Remus por ser mestizo, Lily por ser hija de muggles. Lily. _Su Lily_.

James está sentado en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. Son las cuatro de la mañana y no puede dormir. El Profeta está tirado a su lado, abierto por la página 5 con un titular de esos que salen cada día desde hace tiempo, desde que la guerra dura. Pero _ese_ titular de _ese_ diario en concreto le asusta más, a él, a James Potter. Le asusta porque aunque no ha ido nunca, sabe que el barrio atacado esa vez es el que está al lado de donde viven los Evans. La familia de _ella_.

Y no puede evitar preocuparse, porque, ¿y si los próximos son ellos? Siempre hay ese _y si…_rondando su mente cada vez que la ve, con su pelo rojizo y largo, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda mirándole. Últimamente cada vez que la ve el corazón se le encoje de amor y de _miedo_. Miedo a que le toque a ella sufrir, a que la siguiente víctima sea ella. Y no lo soporta.

Se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos porque no quiere llorar, tiene que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca. Por ella. Tiene que ser fuerte por ella.

Pero sabe que no es el único que sufre.

Sirius también tiene una expresión sombría desde hace unos días y aunque no le ha preguntado la razón, la sabe perfectamente. Hace unas semanas en un ejemplar del Profeta muy parecido al que ahora James tenía en sus manos, había salido otro temible titular de _esos_. Las víctimas, los vecinos de los Lupin. Los _vecinos_.

Ese día, Sirius le tendió el profeta a Remus con mucha seriedad y cuando Remus leyó la noticia, no hizo ni dijo nada. Comió como cada mañana y fue a clase como cada día. Pero sin que cruzaran palabra, Remus y Sirius se dijeron muchas cosas.

Sirius no le ha hablado de eso ni a James ni a Peter. Pero James lo sabe. Esos dos están juntos desde hace tiempo y James lo sabe porque a Sirius le cambia la cara cuando ve a Remus, de la misma manera que le cambia a James cuando ve a Lily.

Y cuando James oye pasos detrás suyo y alguien que se sienta a su lado, le vienen ganas de abrazarlo, porque Sirius tiene tantas ojeras como él de no poder dormir. Pero James sonríe sin ganas y contesta la pregunta silenciosa de Sirius tirándole el Profeta abierto por la página 5. Sirius, su hermano, la lee, y cuando termina, no sabe qué cara poner.

James se levanta y Sirius le imita sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, pero cuando James, su hermano, le abraza, se queda perplejo unos instantes y luego le responde el abrazo, mientras los dos permiten que les caigan un par de lágrimas en silencio. Pero sólo un par, porque no deben llorar, no aún. Ya llorarán cuando la guerra termine y puedan dejar de preocuparse por los titulares del Profeta por si algún día llegan a atacar a aquellos que más quieren en el mundo.

Tanto James como Sirius saben que los dos darían la vida por el otro, pero saben también, que ahora mismo, quienes más les necesitan son _ellos_, Remus y Lily. Porque aunque lo escondan tras sus sonrisas, ellos lo notan. Notan que no son los mismos desde hace tiempo y que en su interior están asustados.

Sirius le cuenta a James que Remus no deja que le proteja tanto como él quiere porque le hiere el orgullo de hombre. James sonríe y le dice que Remus tiene parte de razón. _Ya no es un crío, Sirius._ Sirius le mira y sonríe. _Ya lo sé, Potter. Y Evans tampoco es una cría, James_. Ahora es el turno de James de mirarle y sonreírle.

—Lucharemos juntos, hermano.

—Por nosotros y por ellos. Sobretodo por ellos, James —.James sonríe con amargura y murmura que tal vez deberían intentar dormir un poco. Sirius asiente y antes de subir las escaleras se miran una vez más a los ojos. _Los protegeremos con la vida, hermano_.

* * *

De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer :). Este one-shot es un poco triste, lo sé, pero la canción me inspiró eso.

Otra vez, gracias especiales a **Saku-ann** y a **Smithback** por dedicarme unos minutitos y dejar vuestra opinión :D.

Pues nada, hasta el próximo! :)

Un abrazo,

siesna


	7. I've got a question, Remus

**6. Can't buy me love**

—Oye Lupin, cuando dos amigos se pelean ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer? —Remus recuerda perfectamente la noche que Sirius le preguntó eso. Estaban en la Sala Común, Remus leyendo y Sirius fumando. Al principio —Remus recuerda— cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, se sentaban en la Sala Común y cada uno hacía lo que quería para dormirse, básicamente ignorando al otro. No hablaban mucho y Remus supone que era porque no se tenían demasiada confianza, aún.

Pero esa noche, fue una de esas en las que los dos empezaron a abrirse al otro, empezaron a confiar en el otro. Sirius dio el primer paso y Remus le siguió. Nunca se ha arrepentido de hacerlo.

Aunque solo empezasen a conocerse, Remus le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que con esa pregunta se refería a él y a James.

—Dos amigos no lo sé. Pero cuando dos hermanos se enfadan suele bastar con un abrazo, porque los hermanos se entienden sin palabras—. Remus recuerda que tras esas palabras Sirius le sonrió. La primera sonrisa sincera que veía de sus labios dirigida a él.

Ahora tienen diecisiete años y están en último curso. Son más de las doce de la noche y están sentados en los mismos sillones que aquella vez. A Remus le hace gracia, porque siempre que están sentados ahí, acaban sincerándose. Y cuando esa noche Sirius pregunta, lo hace muy serio y mirándole a los ojos:

—Oye Lunático ¿qué me sugieres que le diga a mi madre la próxima vez que me amenace con que el dinero puede comprarlo todo? —Remus levanta la mirada del libro y sonríe.

—Que escuche más a los Beatles —Sirius estalla a carcajadas, se levanta y se sienta en el reposabrazos del sillón de Remus —tú hazles caso o terminarás como tu padre —Sirius le mira alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Remus no despega la mirada del libro.

—Que terminarás casado con alguna bruja —Y en ese momento Sirius sabe que no cambiaría a Remus por nada del mundo. Le besa mientras ríe y tirándole de la corbata le empuja hasta el sofá.

—Mientras te tenga a ti, que se quiten las brujas —y ahora es Remus el que sonríe.

* * *

De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer :). Este one-shot es un poco triste, lo sé, pero la canción me inspiró eso.

Otra vez, gracias especiales a **Saku-ann** y a **Smithback** por dedicarme unos minutitos y dejar vuestra opinión :D. *Les abraza*

Pues nada, hasta el próximo! :)

Besitos,

siesna


	8. What he sees in him

**9. Help!**

Cuando Sirius mira a Remus ve a un chico de dieciséis años soñoliento intentando hacer sus deberes y, si se fija un poco más, hasta le ve las cicatrices. Él sabe que son de las transformaciones, pero quien no le conozca tanto podría dudar de su origen.

Sirius sabe sin duda que Remus esconde muchas cosas. Por eso le mira más de cerca e intenta ver qué es lo que nunca dice. Remus se calla casi más de la mitad de las cosas que Sirius diría sin pensar, pero sus ojos dicen más de lo que él querría.

–¿Es que no te has fijado? Sus ojos hablan más que él –le dijo una vez Lily y Sirius se sorprendió tanto por esa afirmación que ni le replicó. A partir de ese momento cada vez que le preguntaba algo a Remus miraba a sus ojos y a veces, cuando sus labios decían _no,_ sus ojos decían _sí_.

Cuando le dijeron que iban a ser animagos, él se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo, pero Sirius vio en sus ojos un atisbo de alegría y de tranquilidad, mezclado con mucha preocupación. Fue ese atisbo lo que impulsó a Sirius a ser animago costara lo que costara, porque aunque Remus lo negara, Sirius sabía igual que James, que Remus estaría más calmado con ellos allí en las transformaciones.

Una vez, un par de años atrás cuando estaban en cuarto, Sirius escuchó a dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw discutir sobre si Remus no estaría mejor en su casa que en Gryffindor ya que nunca le habían visto _hacerse el valiente_ pero sí _destacar_ en las notas. Sirius recuerda que se dirigió a ellos y les respondió que _Remus era más valiente de lo que muchos creen_.

Remus no es el típico héroe de película, piensa Sirius, no es el típico príncipe montado en un caballo blanco que iría a salvar a las damas de las garras de un dragón con una espada. No. Remus es el dragón que lucharía contra sí mismo antes que comerse a cualquier doncella. Remus es el ayudante astuto del general que le dice cómo dirigir sus tropas para perder el menor número de hombres posible y, ganar la batalla. Remus es el soldado que se sacrificaría hasta por un soldado enemigo.

Remus Lupin es el más valiente de todos los merodeadores porque, aunque no lo reconozca, Sirius sabe que llevar una vida normal siendo un hombre lobo no es nada fácil y Remus lo consigue, cada día, poco a poco.

Sirius recuerda que Remus solía odiarse por ser un lobo, también recuerda que James, Peter y él cambiaron eso. Aunque sabe que aún le queda algo de ese odio a sí mismo. Sirius sabe que Remus les necesita porque sin ellos se sentiría náufrago. Sirius sabe que Remus es tan valiente como él o como James, Remus es tan valiente como el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, pero suele necesitar un empujoncito por parte de ellos para estar seguro de sí mismo.

Remus es el que riñe a Sirius cuando éste se pelea con su madre y la paga con ellos, Remus es el que aguanta sus rabietas cuando no todo le sale como quiere. Remus es el que siempre está ahí, veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana, para escuchar, para hablar o simplemente para hacer compañía a altas horas de la noche cuando Sirius no puede dormir por el calor.

Remus es el que le enseñó todo lo que conoce del mundo muggle, el que le mostró los Rolling Stones y los Beatles, quien le enseñó a valorar más a los amigos y las cosas, el que le aconsejaba siempre que se peleaba con James. Remus es el que le sacó de ese pozo de rabia y odio a todo lo puro en el que se había sumido por ser un Black. Remus Lupin es el que le robó el corazón con cada gesto, con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa.

Porque aprender a leer los ojos de Remus Lupin es aprender a quererle.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer n.n de verdad me alegra que os gusten tanto estas viñetas.

De nuevo, agradezco a **saku-ann**, **hikikomori-chan**, **smithback** y a **saandraah** por haberme dedicado unos minutitos y comentar n.n

Nos vemos en el siguiente! :D

Un beso,

siesna


	9. Everybody has bad days

**2. Don't let me down**

Remus tiene, como todo el mundo, días malos. Días de esos en los que se levanta y no tiene ganas de nada excepto de gritarle a todo el mundo. Cuando tiene un día malo se discute con casi todo el que se le pone delante por cualquier minucia, porque odia tener un día malo y sin querer, se lo hace pagar a los otros. Lo sabe, sabe que eso no está bien, pero un día malo es un día malo.

Y cuando Remus Lupin se levanta esa mañana de Abril está de mala luna y no sabe por qué, hasta que al levantarse se tropieza con sus propios libros y entonces sabe que _ese_ es uno de esos días_ desastrosos_.

En los días desastrosos, Remus suele intentar evitar el contacto con la gente fuera de clase, porque sabe que su malhumor manda y muerde al primero que le habla. No es voluntario, claro que no. Así que asumiendo que hoy se pasará el día en la biblioteca, solo, intentando evitar a la gente, se ducha y baja a desayunar.

A Remus no le gustan los días malos, aparte de por el malhumor que desprende, porque su mente le juega malas pasadas y no deja de pensar en cosas desagradables. Por lo que evita pensar, pero su mente no está de acuerdo con él y sólo con leer el titular del Profeta de esa mañana sabe que está maldecido para todo el día. Su mente trabaja rápida y primero piensa en la pobre familia que ha muerto asesinada, y luego en si su madre podría ser atacada. Le entra pánico con solo pensarlo y decide que ya no tiene hambre.

Cabreado, tira el periódico encima de la mesa y aparta el plato.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el Profeta, Lunático? –Remus oye la inconfundible voz de James y seguidamente le ve sentarse a su lado. Peter y Sirius hacen lo mismo y empiezan a devorar las tostadas.

-Nada –su respuesta es seca. Se levanta y se va murmurando que ya se verán en clase. James coge el profeta con curiosidad para intentar saber qué es eso que ha cabreado tanto a su amigo mientras Sirius le grita que por qué se va. Remus les ignora y sigue andando.

Fuera del Gran Comedor ve a Lily, quien se dirige sin duda a desayunar, y le pregunta dónde va tan temprano. Él hace como si no la hubiese escuchado y sigue caminando hacia la primera clase del día.

En los días nefastos como ese, pocas cosas pueden animarle. Sobre todo cuando su mente ya ha empezado a pensar en cosas que no debería, y le recuerda que está en último curso y que le quedan tres meses, que tal vez debería irse despidiendo del castillo y de todos sus amigos a los que sabe seguro no verá más. Tal vez hasta no vea nunca más a ninguno de ellos. No quiere pensar en eso, pero lo piensa. Sabe que si se lo pregunta a James, a Sirius y a Peter le dirán que seguirán quedando y seguirán viéndose, pero él tiene sus dudas.

La guerra –la maldita guerra que siempre está en medio- va a impedirles quedar y tener una vida normal. Lo sabe. ¡Es que lo sabe! Desea con todas sus fuerzas que se acabe cuanto antes y poder vivir en paz, aunque nunca ha tenido mucha fe en sus deseos.

En clase se sienta en primera fila, el único sitio donde sabe que ellos no vendrán. Pero Lily sí, Lily sí viene y le pregunta qué le pasa.

-Nada –esa es la palabra que más usa en sus días malos. Porque realmente no le pasa _nada_. Sólo tiene un maldito y asqueroso día malo. Supone que su malhumor tiene que salir a pasear de vez en cuando, pero le jode. Lily parece un poco ofendida y Remus se siente mal, no quiere hacerle daño, piensa en pedirle perdón, pero hoy está tan hostil que tal vez lo empeore.

Por la tarde se va a la biblioteca, pero de pronto siente un ataque de claustrofobia y decide salir a los jardines. Mala elección, lo sabe, pero ya está fuera. Camina hacia el lago y se estira en la hierba. Le gusta estar ahí cuando empieza a hacer buen tiempo. En sus días malos, a ratos siente que necesita que alguien le diga que le entiende, que no se preocupe y que todo irá bien. Remus supone que todo el mundo necesita algo parecido en sus días malos.

Se queda dormido y cuando despierta se da cuenta de que ha estado dos horas y media durmiendo. Se alarma cuando nota la mano de alguien en su hombro y se calma cuando ve que es Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres? –se lo pregunta de mala gana. Sirius frunce el ceño al ver el malhumor de Remus.

-Arreglar el malhumor que tienes hoy, para empezar –contesta levantándose de su lado y animándole a hacer lo mismo. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hace, lo imita. No dicen mucho más y Sirius le guía hasta el Sauce Boxeador.

Cuando llegan a la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos, Sirius le barre el paso. Le dice que espere un momento aquí y él se escabulle dentro procurando abrir la puerta lo justo para pasar. Remus espera, impaciente, preguntándose qué demonios ha hecho Sirius. La puerta se abre y Sirius le invita a pasar.

Remus no sabe cómo reaccionar ante lo que ve. Allí, en una mesa algo más grande que la que suele haber en la Casa de los Gritos, están sentados Peter, James y Lily. Sirius le pide que se siente y él obedece, sorprendido aún. Sirius sirve los platos y se sienta a su lado. Es James el que contesta la pregunta que Remus no puede formular.

-La cena es para celebrar que hemos llegado a séptimo todos juntos –lo dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y le coge la mano a Lily. Remus nota, entonces, que Sirius le ha cogido la mano desde que se ha sentado. Sonríe por primera vez en todo el día y nadie hace ningún comentario referente a su mal día.

Remus sonríe porque ha entendido, por fin, que da igual, que todo da igual. Da igual que en tres meses acaben el último curso en Hogwarts, da igual que haya la guerra en medio, da igual que lo suyo con Sirius no tenga nombre, da igual que la gente los mire mal cuando se cogen de la mano, da igual casi cualquier cosa porque los tiene a ellos. Y sea lo que sea que pasará en un futuro, lo pasarán juntos y mientras estén juntos da igual que se caiga cien veces, porque sabe que ellos le levantarán cien veces más. Porque sabe que _it's a love that lasts forever_.

* * *

_Antes de nada: LO SIENTO. Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en colgar otra viñeta pero es que las que escribía no me gustaban del todo (y no sé si estoy muy convencida de cómo me ha quedado esta...). Intentaré no tardar tanto con la próxima (y última), lo prometo ;)._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer las viñetas, me alegra muchísimo que os gusten tanto, de verdad :) y, por supuesto, agradecimientos especiales a **hikikomori-chan**_, **_Smithback, saku-ann, MS'Crystalmeth, Saandraah, isjustlove y a Nayademarina _**_(¡gracias Bi! :D)._**_  
_**

_En respuesta a la pregunta de **MS'Crystalmetn**: sí, estoy publicando esto en livejournal también ;) y en respuesta a **Saandraah**: lo intentaré, de verdad, pero no sé si me saldrá bien XD. _

_Pues eso, _

_nos vemos en el siguiente! ;D_

_siesna  
_


	10. The last farewell

**5. Yesterday**

Remus no se lo puede creer cuando ve a Sirius caer tras el velo. Coge a Harry por instinto, porque no quiere que vaya detrás de su padrino. Pero aunque está privando a Harry de ir detrás del velo a buscarle, él mismo se está muriendo de ganas de ir. Porque no puede ser cierto, Sirius no puede haberle abandonado también.

Él no grita como Harry, no puede. Su corazón duele demasiado como para tan siquiera intentar expresarlo con gritos. Ya ha soportado mucho dolor y esto le supera. No está seguro de cuándo se ha soltado Harry para ir tras Bellatrix, pero le da igual. Remus no termina de asimilarlo, sigue esperando a que Sirius aparezca tras el velo con su amplia sonrisa y diciendo que todo ha sido una broma. Porque es demasiado doloroso aceptar que le ha perdido para siempre a él también.

No quiere recordar, pero le es imposible no hacerlo cuando acaba de ver morir a Sirius. Nunca lo ha confesado a nadie, no lo había visto necesario ya que contarlo en voz alta no va a hacer que deje de ver los cuerpos de James y Lily en sueños. Los recuerda perfectamente, tan quietos, tan pálidos… nunca pudo entender cómo Peter pudo traicionarlos y venderlos. Nunca intentó entenderlo tampoco.

Perderlos a ellos fue un golpe muy duro para todos, pero sobre todo para Sirius y él. Sobre todo para él. Se quedó solo, sin ninguno de ellos para apoyarle. James y Lily muertos, Peter, aparentemente también y Sirius en Azkaban acusado injustamente. ¿Qué le quedaba?

Pensó que nunca se sentiría tan mal y se equivocó. Ver morir a Sirius ha multiplicado el dolor por dos. Ha abierto heridas viejas y nuevas. Porque para Remus perder a Sirius es más que perder a un amigo de la infancia, más que perder a un amante, es como perder parte de él. Nunca lo había entendido, realmente, lo que había entre ellos dos; no era amor, no estaban enamorados. Se complementaban perfectamente, no podían vivir sin el otro, pero los dos sabían que jamás podrían ser nada parecido a una pareja. Nunca lo quisieron, tampoco.

Remus nota que está llorando porque alguien le está secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo y siente que le abrazaban. Supone que es Tonks. No le importa. No oye nada de lo que le dicen en la oreja, no escucha nada a su alrededor. Volvía a estar en Hogwarts, casi podía ver los jardines a su alrededor con el castillo al fondo, y les veía a ellos a su alrededor: A James, con su deslumbrante sonrisa arrogante, a Lily, con sus preciosos ojos verdes y su pelo en llamas irradiando felicidad, a Sirius, con esa mirada de pillín que incitaba a cualquiera a hacer maldades y a Peter, con su típica cara de preocupación por si se estaba perdiendo algo de lo que decía James.

¿En qué momento habían dejado de ser esos adolescentes descerebrados? ¿Cuándo cambiaron tanto? ¿Cuándo empezó a importar tan poco su amistad como para desconfiar los unos de los otros?

Sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, Remus se abraza a Tonks y llora. No por la reciente muerte de Sirius, si no por haber perdido a sus amigos mucho antes de sus muertes. Por no haberse dado cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al desconfiar alguna vez de Sirius. Por no haber estado al tanto del comportamiento extraño de Peter. Por no haberse preocupado por ellos lo suficiente. Y ahora ya no están, ya les ha perdido para siempre.

Y Remus sabe que jamás encontrará nada ni nadie que llene ese vacío que hay en su corazón.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me, for yesterday came suddenly. _

* * *

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero me ha costado mucho escribir este último one-shot. Ha sido difícil elegir el final._

_Sólo quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y dado ánimos. Muchísimas gracias a todos por darme una oportunidad y haberos leído estos diez one-shots. _

_Gracias a Erised Black, a hikikomori-chan, a Nayademarina, a saku-ann, a JuliaHart, a Alassea Black, a OjosCafe, a Tsukimine12 y a todos los que lo habéis leido los one-shots.  
_

_Espero que os hayan gustado todos mucho, que os hayan dado ganas de escuchar a los Beatles y los hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolos. _

_Nos leemos,_

_siesna.  
_


End file.
